Little-Big Brother Of The Past
by Darling De Piaget
Summary: It's another WBWL guys. A family from the future is transported to the great hall in 1986, they are sent to the past for one reason and that is to take care of Harry and give him a happy childhood, will they succeed? will harry come to see the Potters as his family? and what is the deal with this Little-Big Brother thing?


**AN: I love The Harry Potter series so much that I wanted to see what it would be like to create a dimension of my own by bringing some of my own characters into that world.**

**I don't own anything that has to do with Harry potter I just love J K Rowlings world and wanted to explore it. I'm not making any money from this at all nor do I intend to infringe on the rights of the people who owns it.**

**Thank you so much for reading**

* * *

The population of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was sitting in the great hall having their dinner when a bright light appeared in the in front of the teacher's table. When the bright light disappeared four people were left in their spot, a woman and a man who appeared to be in their early twenties stood with two kids in the middle of them.

"Where are we?" the woman said as she looked around

After a few seconds Albus Dumbledore stood up from his throne like sit to address the family. "You are at Hogwarts."

"The year please," she said while looking at a little raven haired boy from the Ravenclaw table.

"1986," Dumbledore said

"Well honey it looks like we've traveled back in time," the man spoke for the first time.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious," she quipped back. "Who's the little cutie sitting with the Ravens?"

"That's young Mr. Potter," Filius Flitwick said from the head table.

"Harry?" the little girl squealed. " As in THE Harry Potter?"

The people in the great hall were confused, why would they say Harry's name like he was someone important? Throughout their visit here they haven't given the Potters sitting at the head table a second glance, they've only been looking at Harry.

"Little-big brother Harry?" the boy whispered to the couple.

"We were meant to be here then," the two adults said at the same time.

As they made their way towards the Ravenclaw table Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the Potters stood up.

Paying no attention to the people at the head table the family sat opposite Harry.

"Hello cutie," the woman smiled. "What's your name?"

Harry looked at her in awe, nobody has ever noticed him before they always noticed Evan not him. Maybe she thought _he_ was Evan and was just making conversation with him to be friends with the Boy-Who-Lived he thought with a sad look on his face.

"I'm not Evan," he said instead. "He's over there."

"Who's Evan?" she asked.

How could she not know who Evan Potter was? Everyone in the great hall thought. Maybe they're Muggles was the other thought that was going around.

"I'm Harrison James Potter," Harry sat up straight. "But you can call me Harry."

"Hello Harry," she smiled at him. "My name is Alexandria Knight, that's my husband Astor, and our little terrors Alexandre and Cathleen. We're so happy to meet such a cutie like you."

Harry blushed at her words.

"How old are you Harry?" he was a little young to be starting Hogwarts.

"I'm this many," he beamed at her while raising five fingers.

"Practically an adult," Astor said lightly at the beaming child.

"You seem to be a bit younger than your classmates Harry," she said to the child, she after all didn't want to damper his spirits by calling him a baby after her husband told the child he was an adult, the child didn't understand the art of sarcasm yet.

"His parents work here," one of the students said.

"It's a little dangerous to leave a child unattended," she said to the student. "Why isn't he sitting with them? What if he accidently eats something he's allergic to while sitting here without adult supervision? I'm not saying I don't trust you guys but children shouldn't be watching over children especially at 11 years old."

After her little rant said boy's parents felt a little ashamed and a lot more angry that this woman was judging their parenting skills or lack thereof.

"Mr. and Kr. Knight, could we take this to my office?" Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly person.

"Of course headmaster," Astor said.

"Harry would you like to come too?" for the first time that night she saw the Potters and more specifically the little boy who was standing between them, since they were bringing the little boy she saw no problem with asking the other Potter to come as well.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to complain, but after one look from Alex he shut his mouth. After thinking about it Harry nodded his head. She lifted Harry up and carried him on her right hip and used her free arm to wrap around her daughter's shoulders while her husband put his right arm around their son. They looked like a real family

"I can walk," Harry blushed.

"I know," she smiled a dimpled smile while giving him the puppy dog eyes. "I miss carrying people, my terrors doesn't like being carried anymore.

"Okay," Harry said with a fake huff.

"Lead the way Mr. Dumbledore," she said.

During their walk Lily Potter was shooting Alex jealous looks, how dare she come here and start pretending to be a mother to her son? She had no rights carrying Harry, only she Lily had the rights. What she didn't think about was that she had four years to use those rights, now that someone else is using those rights doesn't mean she get to be jealous.

The family paid no attention to them and made their way towards Dumbledore's office, as they continued walking Harry had his head on Alex's shoulder and decided to close his eyes for a little bit.

* * *

**I wanted to thank you guys again for reading what I have put up so far. This is an idea I have for a story so I wanted to give you guys a sample.**

**So, Should I continue writing this further or just give up on it?**

**Please give me your feedbacks, always appreciated.**


End file.
